


Miles Apart, But Together.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Apart, But Together.

Katie knows the second she misses John, she can’t stand that she misses him, she’s used to being with him, or at least able to call him. He smiles as he calls her and yet he can hear how miserable she is. 

They end up talking for hours. He has called her to ask her to get online, she had smiled as she checked the e-mails he had sent. All the misery and longing went away. She almost felt as if he was reaching through the screen to stroke her cheek and stop her crying. 

They had done the same thing day after day, John aware she needed it. The two of them had been friends for a while before they started dating and now she was ready for him to come home.


End file.
